Let Me Love You
by MidnightDreams261
Summary: Hermione gets sent back in time by Professor Dumbledore, Ginny travels with her by accident...will the two girls be able to change the past and find love at the same time?
1. Traveling

Chapter 1 - Traveling

* * *

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh as Harry and Ron began trying to get her to go with them to Hogsmeade. 

"I'm trying to do some homework right now." She said.

Ron laughed. "You are always working on homework, what class is that for anyways?" Both boys looked over her shoulder trying to see what she was working on.

"Potions! That's not due for a week." Harry said as he tried to pull her out of her chair.

Hermione looked at him. "I know, but I like to do things early. You two go to Hogsmeade and have a good time. I want to finish this."

Finally, Harry and Ron gave up, pouting at her as they made their way out of the library.

Sighing in relief, Hermione began working on her homework. She was almost finished with it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her seat as she turned around. Professor Snape stood behind her, glaring at her.

"The Headmaster would like to see you" He said in an icy tone.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before responding. "Right now?"

"Yes right now Miss Granger." He growled as he turned around, robes billowing out from behind him.

She stood up and grabbed her book bag, quickly she hurried to catch up with the professor.

He led her to Albus' office and then turned and left, heading for his classroom.

* * *

Albus paced in his office, thinking of what to say. He had told Severus to get Miss Granger so he could talk to her. A knock at his office door brought him out of his thoughts. 

"Come in."

Hermione opened the door and stepped inside. She smiled at the Headmaster as she closed the door behind her. "You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore?"

The Headmaster smiled back as he summoned two chairs for them. He sat down in front of her. "Miss Granger….I have something I want you to do…I warn you, what I am about to ask you will not be easy but I know you can do it."

Hermione nodded her head, waiting for him to continue.

"I know the war is coming up between us and Voldemort….I know Lucius Malfoy as his right hand man will be a huge threat. I have thought it over, wondering how to fix this. There is no way to convince this man to turn on Voldemort but….there is a way to stop him from ever joining him…." Albus trailed off.

Hermione looked confused as she stared at him, finally, comprehension dawned on her. "You want me to stop him from ever joining the death eaters…meaning…you want me to go back in time."

"Correct Miss Granger, you are the only student I have allowed to have a time turner, I know you can do this. I want you to convince him somehow not to join Voldemort. I know you can do it. While you are at it, convincing Severus not to join as well would be even better, though your main task is Lucius." The Headmaster explained.

"How will I come back to this time?"

"I will send for you."

Hermione nodded and thought for a few minutes. "When would you want me to do this?"

"As soon as possible Miss Granger."

"Now?"

"Now would be excellent, if you feel you are up to it Miss Granger."

"I want to try sir." Hermione replied.

Albus smiled at her as he got up. "Can I see your time turner?"

Hermione nodded as she reached for the necklace, pulling it off, she handed it to the Headmaster.

He looked at it before aiming his wand at it, mumbling spells, he then gave it back to Hermione.

"I have set it to go back in time to Lucius and Severus' schooldays and to be able to go forward in time to here when I send for you." Albus explained as Hermione put the necklace over her neck.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?"

"Yes." Hermione said. "What are you going to tell my friends?"

"I will tell them the truth." He replied as he sat down. "Turn the time turner three times in either direction. Good luck Miss Granger."

She began to turn her time turner three times. Suddenly, Ginny came bursting through the door and before either Hermione or Albus could say anything, Ginny ran to Hermione, her eyes red from crying.

"I'm sorry professor." She said to the Headmaster as she grabbed Hermione's arm. "Hermione…" She was interrupted by Hermione.

"Ginny don't…." Hermione trailed off as the room began to fade from view as they disappeared. Ginny looked shocked as the room began to spin, different images coming up as they traveled back in time. Finally everything stilled and they found themselves in the same place with a younger looking Albus Dumbledore sitting at his desk, staring at them in shock.

"Is that…" Ginny gasped wide eyed.

Hermione nodded her head as she walked up to his desk, Ginny following behind her.

The Headmaster watched the two with twinkling eyes as they approached his desk.

"Can I help you?" He asked, pushing a bowl of lemon drops near them. "Lemon drop?"

Hermione shook her head. "No thank you Headmaster….umm…I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley, I was sent here by you from the future."

Albus looked at them in surprise and then waited for her to continue.

"You asked for me to come back here to change two people or at least one of them."

"What two people was I talking about?"

Hermione bit her lip, not wanting to give out too much information. "Um…Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy."

"I assume you mean Severus Snape?"

She nodded her head.

"Well…do you know when you are suppose to be sent back?" Albus asked her.

"You said you would get me back when I had completed the task."

"I see….what about your friend?"

Ginny looked over at him. "I accidentally traveled back with her, I wasn't suppose to go."

Albus nodded and thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, what houses are you two in?"

"Gryffindor."

Albus eyes twinkled as he spoke. "Then you shall be sorted into your house and you do not need to change your names. Just do not give out too much information."

Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well I suggest you head to your dormitories and I will have your schedules sent to your room. I will have your schedules match Misters Malfoy and Snape."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione smiled at him.

"Oh and if anyone asks you where you two are from, tell them you are from an American school, Salem's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Ginny and Hermione nodded at him and thanked him as they left his office.

Albus smiled at the two, knowing this would be very interesting. Two Gryffindors and two Slytherins, his eyes twinkled as he ate a lemon drop.

* * *

Once they made it outside the Headmasters office, Ginny turned to Hermione. 

"Okay, what's going on?"

Hermione looked at her and began to explain the situation, Ginny nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run into his office like that."

Hermione smiled. "It's okay, it's nice having a friend with me….so…what did you want to tell me that you had to burst into Professor Dumbledore's office?" She asked, she noticed Ginny's eyes begin to water.

"Harry broke up with me." The red-head began to cry.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend, trying to comfort her. "I'm soo sorry Ginny….why did he break up with you?"

"He said he didn't want to be in a relationship right now and had hoped that we could still be friends." Ginny sniffled as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"It'll be okay Ginny, you'll see." Hermione smiled at her as she pulled away from her.

Ginny smiled back and then gasped as a long black haired boy made his way over to them. "Professor Snape?"

The boy raised his eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"

Hermione looked shocked as she stared at him. It was defiantly their Potions Master, only younger. He still had his shoulder length black hair, though it didn't look as greasy, and he still wore a scowl on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked, scowling at them.

"I'm Ginerva Weasley…everyone calls me Ginny, and this is Hermione Granger." Ginny introduced them, she felt weird talking to her future potions master this way. "Who are you?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't question her mistake.

Severus looked at the two suspiciously before answering. "Why did you call me Professor Snape?"

"Umm…you reminded me of a teacher we had at our other school." Ginny said, hoping he couldn't tell she was lying….well technically she was telling the truth.

"What school are you two from?"

"Salem's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione replied.

Severus stared at the brown haired witch as she spoke. "You don't have American accents."

"Uhh...it's because we moved here and have been living here for a while, we picked up on the British accents." Hermione explained.

Severus nodded, somewhat convinced, still slightly suspicious. "I'm Severus Snape…..what house are you two in?"

"Gryffindor." Ginny said.

A disgusted look crossed his face as she said what house they were in….damn Gryffindors…just more people to torment him along with the marauders. "Stupid Gryffindors…..here's some advice, stick to mingling in your own house…I'm in Slytherin and we do not get along with Gryffindors." He scowled at them, his personality changing immediately.

"Severus, who are you talking to?" A platinum blonde haired boy asked as he walked towards Severus.

Hermione stared at him, if it weren't for his long hair he could have passed for Draco.

Lucius sneered at the two girls as he stood next to Severus. "Who are they?"

"New students from that Salem school in America. They are in Gryffindor." Severus replied.

Lucius rolled his eyes. He looked them over, the brown haired girl was cute. She was sort of plain looking while her friend, she had long red hair, a nice body….he smirked to himself as he checked her out. "Well I suppose Severus has informed you that we do not get along with Gryffindors?" He sneered at them

Hermione didn't say anything and Ginny sneered back at Lucius, she noticed his eyes looking at her body. She wasn't going to be nice to this boy, who in the future nearly killed her in her first year at Hogwarts.

Lucius was surprised when the red haired girl matched his sneer. "Do not get in our way." He hissed as he began to walk off, Severus trailed after him, glaring at the two girls as he left.

"Well that went well." Hermione said sarcastically as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Yep." Ginny replied.

* * *

"Hello Lily." James smiled at the head girl as she walked past him. 

Lily turned around and smiled back at him. "Good morning James."

"You look lovely today." He complimented her. Suddenly, Sirius appeared behind him.

"You look lovely today." He mimicked James who stomped down hard on his foot.

"Ouch." Sirius moaned in pain as he held his injured foot. "Prat."

James smirked at Sirius before turning to Lily. "I really mean it, you look very pretty."

Lily blushed and stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Thank you James, Sirius stop being mean to him."

Sirius grinned at her. "I'll try to."

* * *

Present time: 

Albus sat down at his desk, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Miss Weasley wasn't suppose to go with Miss Granger but now that he thought about it, Miss Weasley could defiantly be a big help. He smiled to himself as he ate a few lemon drops.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny finally made it to the common room and saw three people turn to look at them, another person making his way into the common room as well. Hermione tried not to look shocked as she recognized a young James Potter and Lily Evans. 

"That's Harry's mum and dad." Ginny whispered, wide eyed.

Sirius noticed the two girls and grinned as he made his way over to them and flashed them a smile that would make any girl melt. "Hello ladies, new to Gryffindor? I've never seen you two around here before."

Hermione grinned at him and Ginny just stared in shock.

"Umm…did I say something wrong?" Sirius asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head and smiled at him. "No, I'm sorry….my name is Hermione Granger and this Ginerva Weasley." She introduced them.

Sirius grinned at them. "I'm Sirius Black."

Ginny and Hermione smiled at him as his friends came up behind him.

"My name is Remus Lupin, nice to meet you." A tall light brown headed boy said as he shook hands with them.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." A short and chubby boy smiled.

Hermione fought the urge to curse him with an unforgivable, forcing herself not to. Ginny forced herself to look elsewhere.

"And I'm James Potter." A boy almost identical to Harry except for his eyes said.

A red haired woman walked up to them and smiled. "I'm Lily Evans, head girl."

"It's nice to meet you all." Ginny said, smiling at them. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"So what school are you girls from?" James asked.

"Salem's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione replied as she sat down on the couch, Ginny taking a sit next to her.

"That American school? How is it? Is it nicer than here?" Lily asked as she sat down on the sofa across from them with James. Sirius sat next to Ginny along with Remus. Peter sat down in the armchair.

Hermione tried to think of what to say. "Um…it's okay, it's not as nice as here."

Lily nodded her head. "That's cool though….well have you been to your dormitory yet?"

The girls shook their heads.

"Well I'll show you then, come on." She said as she got up. "You boys stay here." She told looked over at the guys as she led the girls to their room.

Sirius smirked. "That red head is hot!"

Remus shook his head. "Shut up Sirius."

"What? It's true." He grinned.

"Don't even go there Sirius." James said as he laid down on the sofa.

* * *

"Bloody Gryffindors." Lucius mumbled as he and Severus walked into their common room. "Damn red head had the nerve to sneer back at me." He fumed as he sat down. 

Severus rolled his eyes as he grabbed a book and began to read. He didn't really know what to think, the brown haired girl…Hermione…she seemed nice but she was a Gryffindor, she would probably befriend the marauders and become a part of their group along with her friend.

* * *

It was getting late and Ginny and Hermione decided to go to their room. Luckily, the other girls who shared the dormitory with them weren't there yet. 

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Ginny asked as she grabbed her schedule from the bed.

"Well, we need to make a trip out to Hogsmeade, we could go there after breakfast before we have to go to Potions." Hermione replied as she read her own schedule.

"That sounds good…this is really weird…seeing Professor Snape and Malfoy…and James and Lily….and Sirius and Remus." Ginny said in amazement.

"I know, I can't wait to tell Harry about his parents. I also can't wait to tell Sirius that he was hitting on us!" Hermione laughed.

"I'll bet he'll laugh his arse off at that. I wonder if Professor Dumbledore already told them where we are." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded her head. "I'm sure he has."

The red head nodded in agreement. "Um…how exactly are we suppose to talk Malfoy into not joining the death eaters?"

"I'm not sure…we'll have to earn both his and Prof…Severus' trust before we can do anything…that's going to be difficult though…especially since they both hate Gryffindors." Hermione said.

"That's true…hmm…well hopefully we'll have the chance to talk to them tomorrow." Ginny yawned as she laid down in her bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hermione replied as she put her schedule aside and began to lay down.


	2. More Than That

Chapter 2 - More Than That

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, hehe. This is a SS/HG and LM/GW story, enjoy. Please read and review. :)

* * *

Present time:

Severus tossed and turned in his bed, visions of two of his students invaded his mind. He could see a younger version of himself talking with Miss Granger….Lucius and Miss Weasley were there too. He watched himself looking surprised as Miss Granger defended him from two of the marauders…..Severus woke up and bolted upright in his bed….it was only a dream…but then why could he remember a certain know-it-all and a red-haired girl in his past? He gritted his teeth as he got up…Albus…he had something to do with this…Severus pulled on his robe and walked out into his living room towards his fireplace. He stepped inside the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder, throwing it on the ground he shouted "Albus' office!"

Albus yawned as he got up and headed into his office. He was surprised to see Severus appear in his fireplace. He saw the angry expression on his young colleague's face and conjured a chair for him to sit down, Albus sat down at his desk. "Good morning Severus…it's a bit early….what brings you here?"

Severus glared at him. "You know damn well why I'm here! Why did you send Miss Granger and Miss Weasley back in time! Did you think I wouldn't notice my memories changing!"

The Headmaster stared at him for a moment before speaking, his blue eyes sparkling. "Severus, I actually sent Miss Granger back in time…Miss Weasley accidentally went back with her….she was sent to stop Lucius from ever becoming a death eater….apparently she has decided to also try and stop you from doing the same thing."

Severus stared at Albus…he was shocked to say the least…he couldn't believe the headmaster could be so stupid. "Albus! You do realize that if I'm having these flashbacks, then Lucius is too! Why did you have her of all people go?"

"Because she has a time turner and is one of the brightest witches to ever grace this school, she knows what she's doing, she agreed to it and I'm sure Miss Weasley is doing her best to help."

Severus groaned and put his head in his hands…he did not want two of his students meddling in his past.

Albus smiled at his colleague, he knew Lucius would have dreams as well…it was all a part of his plan.

* * *

Hermione yawned as she got up and began getting dressed, she was not a morning person but she knew they had to go to Hogsmeade before class started. She tried to pull her jeans on and she yelled at Ginny to get up. Hermione felt her foot get caught in her jeans and yelped as she fell on the floor. She could hear laughing and looked up to see Ginny smiling at her as she got up.

"Ha..ha..ha…not funny." Hermione smirked as she finished pulling her pants on. The red-head grinned at her as she summoned her clothes and began to get dressed.

* * *

Both girls walked on down to the Great Hall, waving at Lily and James, who were eating breakfast as they headed towards the Head Table.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, what can I do for you two?" The headmaster asked, his blue eyes twinkling. A younger Minerva McGonagall smiled at the two girls as she turned to talk to Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione smiled at the sight of one of her favorite professors and turned to look at the Headmaster. "We were wondering if we could go to Hogsmeade for some school supplies and clothes…um we would need some money though."

The Headmaster thought about it for a moment before replying. "Yes, you may go, just be back in time for your classes…..I'll have the money issue taken care of, just tell the owners of the stores you go into to owl me."

Hermione and Ginny thanked him and then turned around to head out of the Great Hall.

Sirius saw them leaving and decided to accompany them. Remus and James rolled their eyes at him as he ran up to the girls.

Both girls jumped as Sirius wrapped his arms around them. "Where are you two lovely ladies off to this morning?"

"Hogsmeade." Ginny said as she tried to casually slip out from under his arm.

Sirius pulled her closer and Hermione removed his arm from her person. "Well then I shall accompany you two there."

"That's not necessary Sirius, thank you for the offer but we can take care of ourselves." Hermione said, hoping he would leave.

"I insist, I have nothing else to do anyways." He grinned as they walked out of the Great Hall, Ginny still trying to get out of his grasp.

* * *

Severus and Lucius had started up a conversation about the dark arts at their table, how the professor teaching the course was a complete dunderhead, when Lucius' eyes grew dark as he noticed Sirius with his arm around Ginny. He couldn't understand why it bothered him, but it did. He wanted nothing more than to hex that imbecile. Severus noticed his friends expression and raised an eyebrow. Lucius quickly turned his gaze elsewhere. "What?" He snapped at Severus.

Severus smirked at him and began to eat his breakfast.

* * *

As soon as they walked out of Hogwarts, Ginny casually got out of Sirius' grasp and began walking in front of him and Hermione towards Hogsmeade.

Once they got there they began to shop around, looking for school supplies and clothes. Hermione slipped into the bookstore after buying some clothes in a store Ginny had dragged her into while Ginny went to try on clothes at one of the shops. Sirius tagged along with Hermione as she walked around the bookstore.

"Your friend is really pretty." He said causally as he looked at the various books lining the shelves. "Is she seeing anybody?"

Hermione tried to stifle a chuckle as she replied. "Umm…she's not really into dating right now."

"Oh she will be." He said with a cocky smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she picked out some potions books. "Sure she will."

Sirius just grinned as they walked through the store.

Thirty minutes later they met up with Ginny and began to head back to Hogwarts.

"Ginerva….I was wondering…." Ginny groaned at the use of her full name. "How about you and I go out sometime…we could come back to Hogsmeade for dinner or something." Sirius smiled at her.

"I don't think so Sirius…and it's Ginny." She said as they walked into Hogwarts. Hermione chuckled at hearing her response.

Sirius was speechless, no girl had ever turned him down…now he wanted her even more.

"Well thank you Sirius for accompanying us, it was fun." Hermione smiled at him as she and Ginny began heading towards their next class, leaving Sirius standing at the entrance hall in surprise at Ginny's response.

Both girls shrunk their bags and slipped them into their pockets as they entered their potions class. They walked over to some empty seats and sat down together. Ginny cursed as she saw Sirius entering the class behind Lily. Lily smiled at the girls and walked over towards them, sitting down next to Ginny. She sighed in relief as she watched Sirius take a seat next to James and Remus.

Soon the entire class had arrived and the professor was setting up instructions for the lesson, he finished and turned to the class as he looked at his list of the students in his class.

"Class we have two new students, Miss Ginny Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger, Gryffindor 7th years." Professor Slughorn announced as he tapped his wand on the board in front of him. Instructions for a sleep draught appeared on it, he turned to the class and began to pair everyone off. "Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape and Miss Granger…"

Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other before moving towards their partners. They figured the Headmaster had spoken to the professor about their situation.

Lucius sneered as Ginny walked towards him and sat down next to him. She proceeded to ignored the looks he was giving her.

Severus groaned in frustration at having to have a partner, glaring at Hermione as she took a seat next to him. "Just stay out of my way." He growled as he set up the cauldron.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she reached for the ingredients and began chopping them up precisely. Severus watched her out of the corner of his eye as he finished setting their cauldron up. He was amazed at how concentrated she seemed, usually he got paired up with idiots.

Lucius propped his feet up on the desk and leaned back in his chair. Ginny began to work on the ingredients and then noticed Lucius sitting back in his chair, she stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Aren't you going to help me?"

He smirked at her. "No…it's much more fun to watch you do all the work."

She glared at him and aimed her wand at his chair, before he could do anything, his chair flew out from under him. He landed with a thud on the floor. He felt his face burn in embarrassment as he glared daggers at the red head before speaking. "What the hell!" He shouted. Everyone including the Professor stopped what they were doing to watch the scene before them.

Ginny stood over him. "You can sit there looking like a bloody idiot or you can help me with this potion." She hissed as she turned back to their assignment.

Lucius stood up quickly, trying to retain some of his dignity, he glared at his classmates before turning to help Ginny. Everyone went back to their work.

"You stupid girl." He mumbled under his breath as he began mixing ingredients into their potion. He was actually surprised and somewhat intrigued by this girl, no one had ever stood up to him before. She did not seem to fear him and had even managed to get him to help her with the potion. He felt confused, especially since he felt jealous at seeing Black putting his arm around her earlier…he barely even knew the girl! His thoughts were interrupted as Ginny spoke.

She sighed. "Don't call me stupid, you were the one refusing to help me."

He glared at her. "A Malfoy doesn't do the dirty work." He replied.

"Whatever." She responded as she filled the cauldron with some of the ingredients.

"Class." The professor spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him. "I have decided that I want you to do a project on the properties of a mandrake root, I want it to be a three foot essay. You are to work with the partner you have be assigned to and turn it in to me next class."

Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other…this was a great way to talk to Lucius and Severus.

Lucius groaned. "Why do I have to get stuck with you for a partner?"

Ginny glared at him and replied. "Why do I have to get stuck with an arrogant git for a partner!"

He was stunned at hearing her call him that, this was the third time she had stood up to him, he was starting to find her very interesting….he defiantly wanted to know more about this girl…he was going to start by looking in the library to see if the two new girls were even from that American school.

"Stupid chit…do not call me arrogant, you don't know me." He growled.

"Don't call me stupid…you don't know me either." She countered.

Lucius could not believe this girl, she just kept coming back at him. Finally they quit arguing and began working in silence on the potion until the professor had them copy notes for their homework assignment.

Soon the class had ended and Hermione, Severus, Ginny, and Lucius walked out along with the rest of the class.

"Let's go to the library so we can research this project." Hermione said to Severus as she turned to walk towards the library.

"Whatever." Severus said as he walked beside her, he was not going to have some Gryffindor leading him around.

* * *

Ginny began walking towards the room of requirement with Lucius following behind her.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see, I stumbled across this place yesterday." She lied, she had almost forgotten that she wasn't suppose to know her way around Hogwarts.

Lucius looked at her suspiciously as he walked behind her.

* * *

Sirius and James dueled against each other in front of the library, hoping to run into Hermione who had the same project to do as them. Remus rolled his eyes at the two boys as he went inside the library to find a book to read.

Sirius stopped dueling with James as he saw Hermione coming towards them. "Hey Hermione, are you… Snivellus…what are you doing here?" He smirked at him as he saw him walking next to Hermione.

Severus glared at him. "Sod off Black."

Sirius laughed at him as he aimed his wand at him. "No need to be mean." James chuckled as he also pointed his wand at him. "Yeah…Snivellus…no need to be rude."

Severus drew his wand and aimed it at both of them, prepared to duel with them.

Hermione felt herself beginning to get very angry at seeing Sirius and James picking on Severus. She took her own wand out and walked in between the three of them, her wand pointing at Sirius and James. "Enough! Put your wands down! Now!" She growled.

"Hermione move out of the way." James said. Hermione shook her head.

Sirius advanced towards her. "Why are you protecting him?"

Before she could reply, Severus shoved her out of the way as James tried to hex him, narrowly missing Hermione.

Hermione stumbled as she tried to not fall over, looking over she saw Severus raising his wand at James. She quickly made her way towards them and stood in between them. "Stop, you'll just get into trouble." Hermione said to Severus. He slowly lowered his wand, in shock at her behavior…no one had ever stood up for him before.

Hermione turned towards the two marauders. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's just for fun." Sirius replied, James laughed as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Fun? You call picking on someone else fun? His name is SEVERUS by the way….I cannot believe you two…you damn near hit me with that hex too!" She shouted at them.

Sirius and James both looked at their feet as she yelled at them. "I'm sorry Hermione." Sirius apologized.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to almost hit you with that hex." James said.

Hermione glared at them. "But your not sorry for trying to hit Severus! Why don't you say you're sorry to him?"

"Why would we apologize to him? He's a Slytherin! Why are you even standing up for him?" James yelled, getting frustrated with her for sticking up for the Slytherin.

"I don't care what house he's in! I'm working with him on the project we were assigned in class, and he acts more mature than you two!" Hermione shouted as she turned to Severus. "Come on, let's go into the library like we were going to in the first place."

Severus nodded and smirked at the two surprised boys as they walked by them and headed inside the library. As they sat down, Severus found himself intrigued by this girl. He was so sure she was going to turn on him and start playing pranks on him like the marauders, but she had proven him wrong. He was sort of mad that a girl stood up for him but the looks on Potter and Black's faces were priceless. Looking over at her he realized she was talking, she seemed to be waiting for an answer. "What did you say?"

Hermione repeated her question. "Do you want to go and look for the books to research this project or go over our notes first?"

Severus thought for a moment before replying. "Let's go over the notes."

They began reading through their notes and were getting along for a while.

Suddenly Hermione decided to ask Severus about Sirius and James. "Do they always pick on you like that?"

Severus looked up at her. "Excuse me?"

"Do Sirius and James always do that to you?" She repeated herself.

"That is really none of your concern…but yes." He sneered at her….who was she to ask him such a question?

Hermione saw his expression and immediately wished she hadn't asked that question. "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's..fine." Severus replied as he continued working on their project.

* * *

Present Time:

Sirius sat down in Remus' office and helped himself to some tea, he started to talk to him when his mind began drifting towards the past….he could see himself talking to a red-haired girl….Lily…no…another girl came into view…a brown haired girl…bushy hair…her face…Hermione Granger! He nearly spilled his cup of tea all over him as he watched himself flirting with them.

"Sirius? Sirius? Sirius!" Remus shouted.

Sirius snapped out of it and stared at Remus. "You are not going to believe what I just saw Moony."

"Actually, I think I know what you saw…are you having flashbacks from the past?"

Sirius nodded.

"I asked you here for tea so I could tell you…Albus told me to let you know that Miss Granger has voluntarily gone back into the past to stop Lucius and Severus from ever becoming involved with Voldemort…..and that you may see flashbacks if she or Miss Weasley, who accidentally traveled with her, talk to your younger self." Remus explained.

Sirius sat in shock for a few moments before speaking. "You mean…what I saw…was true?"

Remus nodded.

"Merlin…I hit on Hermione and Ginny!" He shouted.

Remus suppressed a laugh as he watched his friends expression. "Hmm…you always were after the ladies weren't you?"

Sirius glared at him as he drank some of his tea.

* * *

"So…how did you find this room?" Lucius asked, his eyebrow raised in question as he looked around the room. He was surprised she knew of this room, he'd only been here one other time and it was a hard room to locate. He watched as it changed into a library.

Ginny tried to think of something to tell him. "Like I said….I stumbled across it yesterday on my way to Gryffindor Tower."

"I see..." He looked at her suspiciously as she began to lay out their notes on the table. They took a seat on the sofa and Ginny began to go over their notes.

"You barely took any notes on the project we were assigned." Ginny said as she tried to read his messy handwriting.

Lucius smirked. "I don't find it necessary to take notes when I can remember what's being said."

Ginny looked at him. "Well then what do you remember?" She asked.

He began to go into detail about the properties of a mandrake root, Ginny was surprised he actually paid attention in class.

* * *

Severus and Hermione were still working on their project, they were almost finished. A few students stared in awe at seeing a Slytherin and Gryffindor actually working together. Severus noticed this and glared at them, the students quickly turned their attention elsewhere. Finally they finished the project and stood up to leave, it was getting to be lunch time. They began to walk in silence towards the Great Hall with Severus holding onto their homework assignment.

They walked into the Great Hall and Hermione smiled at Severus. "See you later."

Severus nodded and replied. "Okay." He headed towards his table and sat down . A plate of food appeared in front of him and he began to eat.

Hermione glared as she saw Sirius and James sitting at the table, she sat across from them and ignored them as they tried to talk to her. She struck up a conversation with Lily and Remus about the homework in potions, after a while she began to wonder what was taking Ginny so long when she looked over at the entrance to the great hall. Hermione watched as Ginny and Lucius appeared at the entrance, Ginny looked extremely pissed off and proceeded to slam her foot down on Lucius' foot. His face contorted in pain as he cursed loudly and began yelling at her. She tried not to laugh at the scene as Ginny stormed off towards her, Lucius' headed towards his own table, limping as he walked.

Ginny sat down, her face flushed from anger. "I can't believe that git!" She shouted.

"What happened?" Lily asked. Hermione nodded. "Yeah, what happened?"

"Stupid git was helping me with the homework assignment when he decided to go off with some of his slytherin friends! He just left me there with the project and then showed up at the last minute to walk with me to lunch! He expected me to do all the bloody work! I didn't even bother with it, I just left it unfinished and then headed over here, he followed me and was asking why I didn't finish it…and then you saw me stomp on his foot…it was quite funny seeing his expression." Ginny laughed as she began to eat.

Hermione, Remus, and Lily laughed as they also began to eat.

Severus tried not to smile as he saw what happened between the red-haired girl and Lucius. His blonde haired friend sat down next to him and began ranting about the girl. Severus just shook his head at him.

* * *

Hermione decided to take a quick shower before their Transfiguration class started. She took out her shopping bags from her robe and resized them. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked out towards the bathroom.

Ginny began to change her clothes and wore her new skirt and tank top under her robes. Once she finished changing she decided to put her hair back in a bun and apply some makeup while she waited on Hermione.

* * *

Severus and Lucius walked into Transfiguration and sat down with their house. Severus was surprised when he saw Hermione and Ginny walking into the class and looking for seats. Lucius glared at the red head and turned to Severus. "Why do they keep showing up in our classes? This is the second time." He hissed. Severus just shrugged and opened his transfiguration book.

Minerva McGonagall walked into the classroom and sat down at her desk. "Hello class, today we will begin trying to transfigure the cup on each of your desks into a cat." She grabbed a cup out of her desk and set it down. She proceeded to demonstrate the lesson. Soon, she had everyone else trying to do the same thing, Hermione got hers right on the first try and Ginny made her cup sprout a tail. Lucius was getting frustrated as he tried to transfigure his cup, his cup ended up having a tail and four legs. Severus finally made his cup transfigure into a cat on his third try, he glared at Hermione as he watched her get it right the first time.

Soon, Professor McGonagall dismissed the class and Hermione and Ginny made their way towards the Great Hall for dinner.

Sirius and James spotted the two walking out of their class and headed towards them.

Hermione saw them and turned to talk to Ginny, ignoring her confused expression. "Umm…I think they want to talk to you 'Mione."

She sighed and turned around to face them. "What?"

"We're sorry for what happened earlier…we'll…um…well…we'll..apologize to Sni…..Severus…we just don't want to be enemies with you…I am so sorry about almost hexing you too." James said. Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

Hermione smiled at them. She highly doubted they meant it when they said they were going to go and apologize to Severus….but she'd make them. "Well as long as you two apologize to him…then okay….I'll stop ignoring you…you're both forgiven." James grinned at her and gave her a hug, Sirius turned her around and hugged her too.

"We may not know much about you two..but you're both our friends and in our house." He smiled.

Ginny just looked at them all with a confused look on her face. "What is going on?"

Hermione laughed. "I'm sorry Ginny, I forgot to tell you…I'll tell you over dinner."

"That would be nice." She said sarcastically as they made their way into the Great Hall. Sirius tried to put his arm around Ginny again but she shrugged him off.

Severus watched as they walked in, he felt angry at seeing the girls talking with two of the marauders…what happened to Hermione being angry with them?

Lucius watched as his friend glared at Black and Potter, he wanted to hex the both of them, especially Black, he was too close to Ginny for his liking…..wait, since when did he even care about some girl he hardly even knew? He mentally slapped himself for his line of thoughts and tried to distract himself by talking with Severus.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny yawned as they walked towards their common room. "I'm gonna go to bed so I'll talk to you in the morning." Ginny said as she made her way to their dormitory.

"Goodnight Ginny." Hermione replied as she sat down on the couch, she summoned a book to her and began to read, enjoying the heat from the fireplace.

* * *

"We are going to the library." Lucius announced as he dragged Severus with him from the Great Hall.

"Why, you never like going in there unless you have to." Severus said as they entered the library.

"I am going to do a little research." Lucius smirked as he walked over to the section that had yearbooks.

Severus shook his head and sat down at a nearby table. He conjured a book and began to read while Lucius went through a stack of yearbooks.

"I knew it!" Lucius yelled suddenly. Severus looked up from the book he was reading and stared at his friend.

"You knew what?"

"They lied to us!"

"Who lied to us?"

"Those girls! They aren't from that American school." Lucius said.

"How do you know?" Severus asked.

"They aren't in any of the yearbooks." Lucius replied. "They have some explaining to do…they know more about this school then they've told us."

Severus gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"They are hiding something….I just know it….we are going to go and talk with them tomorrow."

"We? I don't think so…" Severus trailed off as he was interrupted by Lucius.

"Yes, you are coming with me. Ginny and Hermione are hiding something…that Ginny girl knew about the room of requirement…she said she stumbled across it…she had to have known about it beforehand…that room is hard to just stumble across." Lucius explained.

"Well this had better be good or I'm going to hex you for wasting my time tomorrow." Severus hissed as they got up and began to walk out of the library.


	3. Enchanted

Chapter 3 - Enchanted

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, I really appreciate your comments. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Hogwarts, haha, the wonderful J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

Ginny yawned as she sat up, stretching her legs as she got up from the bed. Looking over, she saw Hermione's bed was empty, she assumed she was already awake and in the common room reading. She looked over at the clock on the wall and realized they had missed breakfast, she didn't really care though, she wasn't very hungry. Ginny walked into the bathroom and decided to take a nice long shower.

* * *

"Severus….Severus….Severus!" Lucius shouted at him as he walked towards his friends bed. 

Severus shot upright at the sound of shouting, he glared at Lucius. "What the bloody hell do you want!"

"Come on! We're going to confront those girls!" Lucius said as he began walking towards the door leading to their common room.

Severus groaned and slowly got up and headed into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Present Time: 

Lucius walked into his bedroom and decided to lay down, he had a headache due to drinking way too much last night with some of the other death eaters. He began to close his eyes and soon memories of things that he didn't remember happening to him in the past came into his mind. He saw himself as a teenager talking to some red-haired girl and then falling onto the ground. He watched himself arguing with the same girl, she kept coming back at him….his eyes snapped open as he recognized who the girl was….the Weasley girl. He sat up and contemplated what to do…he decided to pay a visit to Severus…whatever was going on, he would know about it. Lucius stood up and walked over towards his fireplace, throwing the floo powder on the ground, he shouted "Severus' office."

He appeared in Severus' fireplace and stumbled out of it. Looking around, he saw that Severus wasn't in the living room and walked towards his bedroom. He pushed the door open to see Severus sitting on the edge of his bed in deep thought.

Severus looked over at Lucius at the sound of his door opening. Great…just great…he thought. "Lucius…why are you here?"

Lucius stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Perhaps you can tell me why I'm suddenly having visions of the Weasley girl in my head? What are you playing at?"

Severus was about to speak when he saw someone walking up behind Lucius.

"Ah…Lucius….what brings you here?" The Headmaster asked as he swept past him and into the room.

"Great…everyone just waltz into my room…don't mind me…it's only MY room." Severus mumbled sarcastically.

Lucius glared at Albus as he spoke. "I think you know why old man."

Albus frowned at him. "No need for name calling."

"You've done something…my memories are changing and I want to know why!" He snarled at him.

"You will know soon enough." Albus replied.

Lucius clenched and unclenched his fists in anger. "Soon enough! I will find out what is going on!" He shouted as he stormed out of the room and proceeded to grab floo powder from Severus' fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!" He growled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What was that suppose to mean Albus?" Severus glared at him.

The Headmaster smiled. "Exactly how it sounded." He turned and walked out of Severus' rooms, stepping into his fireplace and flooing back to his office.

Severus groaned and pinched his nose in frustration, he walked towards his living room and sat down on his couch, deep in thought.

* * *

Hermione was really getting into her new book when Ginny walked into the common room. 

"Stop reading your book, we are going to go flying right now." Ginny grinned at her.

"Flying? I don't think so…I hate heights." Hermione replied as she set her book down.

"Did I hear someone mention flying?" A voice floated through the room. Both girls turned around to see Sirius and Remus walking towards them. "We shall accompany you two to the Quidditch Pitch and join you in flight." Sirius smiled at them.

"Oh really? Who said you were invited?" Ginny asked as she tried to head out of the common room.

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius as he ran in front of Ginny, blocking the door. "I did." Sirius smirked as he summoned his broom.

Ginny just shook her head as she pushed Sirius out of her way and began heading out of Gryffindor Tower. Remus, Sirius, and Hermione followed behind her.

"She's a feisty one, just the way I like my women." He grinned.

"I can hear you." Ginny said as they made their way towards the quidditch pitch.

"How do you deal with him?" Hermione whispered to Remus.

He shrugged. "I ask myself that all the time."

* * *

Severus and Lucius walked up to Gryffindor Tower and stopped outside the portrait of the fat lady. She sneered down at them when she noticed their robes with the slytherin crest on them. "What do you want?" 

Lucius glared at her as he spoke. "We are looking for the two new girls…Hermione Granger and Ginerva Weasley."

The fat lady stared at them suspiciously before speaking. "Why?"

The blonde haired boy was ready to start yelling at her but Severus began speaking instead. "We needed to talk to them about our homework assignment, we were paired with them in potions."

The portrait was silent for a few moments. "Very well…I believe I heard one of them saying they were going to go flying."

Severus and Lucius looked at each other. "The Quidditch Pitch." Severus said. Both boys took off for the pitch, hoping to catch the girls before they went flying on their brooms.

* * *

Ginny laughed as she watched Sirius trying to show off his quidditch skills. She flew down towards the ground and looked over at Hermione who was standing on the ground, broom in hand, watching them. "Come on, just get on the damned thing and get up here!" She demanded playfully. They had borrowed the schools brooms since they didn't bring their own with them. 

Hermione stubbornly shook her head no. She watched Remus and Sirius practice their quidditch moves and looked at her broom…there was no way she was going to fly….no way…she hated being high up…she was not going to do it….she watched them some more before deciding to at least try it. She moved her broom so she was straddling it and let out a surprised yelp as it lifted off the ground.

"Finally, that took you forever to decide to come up here." Ginny smiled.

Hermione gave her a dirty look. "Don't push it." Suddenly she heard someone calling her name, looking at the ground below her she saw Lucius and Severus staring up at her. She quickly flew down towards them, smiling at them. "Hey guys…were you calling me?"

Lucius smirked at her. "Yes we were…we'd like to talk to you and your friend for a moment."

"Okay…GINNY! Get down here!" She yelled at the red-head who was flying next to Sirius and Remus.

Lucius' smirk turned into a scowl as he watched Ginny laughing with the two marauders. She smiled down at them and said something to the two boys before swooping down towards them and hopping off of her broom. Hermione landed beside her and slowly got off of her broom.

"So…" Hermione said as they began walking around the pitch. "What did you two want to talk to us about?"

"Where are you two really from?" Lucius asked, getting straight to the point.

Both girls looked at them in shock before Ginny answered. "What are you talking about….we attended Salem's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Severus shook his head. "No you didn't, neither of you are in the yearbooks."

Hermione was speechless, she glanced at Ginny who looked just as surprised…this was not good…not good at all. "Um…we just didn't get our pictures taken."

"Nice try…lying doesn't suit you." Severus replied.

"Wait…how did you even get yearbooks from another school?" Hermione eyed them suspiciously.

"Hogwarts has an extensive collection of yearbooks from wizarding schools all over the place." Lucius replied.

Ginny and Hermione tried to think of something to say as they stopped walking…they were now standing by the lake. Ginny sighed as she prepared to tell them the truth….or part of it anyway. "Look….we can't really tell you anything…not without changing the future."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Future? What do you mea….are you trying to tell us that you aren't even from this time?"

The girls nodded in conformation.

"But…that's impossible…" Severus began to speak but was interrupted by Hermione.

"It's impossible here, the time we are from it is possible." She corrected him as she pulled her time turner out from her shirt.

Both boys looked at it suspiciously at first before Severus reached out to touch it, he lifted it gently into his hand, examining it before letting it fall back onto her shirt.

"If you really are from the future…why are you here?" Lucius asked as they all sat down on the ground.

"We can't really say." Ginny said.

"Are we the only people who know about this?" Severus asked. He was having a hard time believing all of this.

"Yes…well Professor Dumbledore knows too." The red head replied.

Everyone sat in silence, staring out at the lake for a few moments before Hermione spoke up. "You must promise never to tell anyone what you know about us."

Lucius and Severus glanced at each other before nodding slowly. "We promise….Slytherins honor." Severus replied.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Slytherins honor? Can we trust that?"

Severus smirked. "I think you can."

"I hope so." Hermione replied.

Ginny stood up. "Well, now that we've told you two the truth…I'm going for a walk, you coming Hermione?" The brown haired girl nodded and stood up alongside her.

"We'll see you guys later." She said as they walked off, leaving Severus and Lucius sitting on the ground.

"I want to know why they were sent here….let's follow them." Lucius said. "Do you have your invisibility cloak?"

Severus nodded. "Of course I do…I really want to know why Ginny called me professor the first time she saw me…maybe I'm a professor in her time."

"Perhaps…let's find out." The blond haired boy said as he got up. Severus stood beside him and pulled out his cloak, covering the both of them in it. The two sneaky Slytherins began to follow the two unsuspecting girls.

* * *

Present Time: 

Severus growled in frustration as more memories developed in his mind. He damn near choked on his coffee when he saw his students revealing part of the truth to him and Lucius. He turned to Albus and tapped him on his shoulder.

Albus turned around from his conversation with Minerva and looked over at Severus who looked ready to hex someone.

"A word Albus…NOW." Severus snarled at him as he stood up from the head table. Albus nodded, he had a feeling he knew what this was about, he got up and they walked out of the Great Hall and towards his office in silence.

They walked inside his office and Albus looked at Severus, waiting for him to speak.

"Albus, another new memory flew into my head…Miss Weasley and Miss Granger have revealed where they are from to myself and Lucius." Severus sneered. "They need to be taken out of the past immediately before they reveal anything else!"

Albus blue eyes twinkled as he spoke. "Do not worry Severus…if they reveal too much then I will retrieve them, we must wait right now, it is not time yet."

Severus glared at the Headmaster and his damned twinkling eyes. "Fine..I still cannot believe you did this!" He turned around and stormed out of his office.

The Headmaster smiled…everything was going according to plan, he was counting on the girls to reveal themselves.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny walked around the lake in silence before Ginny spoke up. 

"I…I don't know if I can do this Hermione…I mean I want to change him…but…he almost killed me at one point…the pain I was put through…." She rambled, referring to her first year.

Hermione looked at her. "You can do it Ginny, he did a horrible thing, but we can change him, we can stop him from becoming a death eater. I need your help though."

Ginny stared out at the lake before turning to Hermione, smirking at her. "Right…so you can have more time with Severus?"

Hermione blushed furiously at that statement. "What are you talking about Ginny?"

"I know you had a crush on him in 5th year…you still do don't you? I remember seeing the looks you'd give him in class when you thought he wasn't looking."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She insisted. Ginny smiled in amusement at her. "Okay…fine…maybe…a little…but it's not like I can do anything about it."

They continued talking and began walking towards the entrance to the school.

Severus backed into Lucius in shock, knocking him to the ground….this girl…she actually liked him? He was speechless to say the least….turning around, he realized what he had done and watched as Lucius stood back up, glaring at him. "Watch where you're going you idiot….what was that red-head talking about? Could she have been referring to me?"

Severus shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Ah…. well the brunette likes you….er…I suppose the future you." Lucius pointed out, smirking at Severus.

"Yeah I guess…anyway, I am not discussing that with you…so I'm going to the library, see you later." Severus said as he took off his invisibility cloak, folded it into his robes pocket and began walking towards the school…he did not want to discuss things of that nature with Lucius.

Lucius rolled his eyes at his friend before turning and deciding to go and practice his Quidditch skills at the pitch…his mind still focused on the comments that Ginny had made.

* * *

Sirius walked around the corridors with Remus beside him and was about to go to into the Charms classroom with Remus when he saw Severus walking towards the library. He remembered what he had told Hermione and sighed as he began to go after the raven haired boy, Remus smiled and followed behind his friend. 

"Snape!" Sirius shouted.

Severus stopped walking when he heard his last name being shouted, he turned around and was surprised to see Sirius walking towards him. Great…just what he needed…another round with Black and Lupin…though Lupin never really did anything to him…it was always Black and Potter.

"Snape…umm…sor..sorry about yesterday." Sirius stammered, he really didn't want to apologize but he also didn't want Hermione to find out that he didn't apologize to Severus and try and hex his balls off or something equally painful.

Severus looked at him for a moment., he had no idea how to respond to that…he just nodded his head and continued on his way towards the library.

Remus smiled at Sirius. "Good job."

"Kiss my arse Moony." Sirius glared at him as they walked back towards the Charms classroom.

* * *

Hermione walked into the library and sat down at a table near the back of the room, she opened her book bag and pulled out a book on potions to read. She and Ginny had split up since Ginny decided to go flying at the Quidditch Pitch and Hermione had no wish to get back onto a broom. 

Severus entered the library and walked towards one of the many bookshelves and grabbed a book to read. He turned around to look for a table to sit at when he saw Hermione sitting in the back. He walked towards her and sat down in front of her. Hermione looked up from her book in surprise and blushed when she saw it was Severus….damn Ginny for bringing up her liking him…she had begun to get over it..that is…until the fiery red head reminded her of it.

"Hey Hermione." He smirked at her, his smirk deepened when he noticed her blushing…he wanted to ask her about what she had said…but he thought it best not to let her know they had followed them.

"Hey….where's Lucius?" She asked.

Severus shrugged. "I don't know…he probably went to the pitch to practice or to his room."

"Oh…if he went to the pitch he'll probably run into Ginny, she was going over there too."

Severus opened his book and began reading it when he noticed the title of the book Hermione had in her hand….Chemistry and Potions….he looked at her. "Isn't Chemistry a muggle version of Potions?"

Hermione nodded. "There are many different muggle courses that are almost the same as the courses taught here."

Severus stared at her. "How do you know that?"

"I'm a muggleborn." She replied, not wanting to reveal more than that.

"Oh…" Severus' expression changed, he remained unreadable. "You're a mud blood."

Hermione stared at him in shock….he was the one person she never thought would call her that name….her eyes started to water and she slowly got up. "You're an arsehole!" She shouted. Everyone in the library turned and stared at them as she grabbed her book bag and stormed out of the room.

Severus cursed as he realized what he had done…he had been taught that anyone who was a muggleborn was a mud blood, though, for some reason he felt bad after he called her that. He grabbed his own book bag and took off after her.

* * *

Lucius flew around on his new Speedster 1000 and enjoyed the view while different thoughts ran through his mind. He was so confused it was unreal…his home life wasn't very happy and he was constantly pressured by his father to become a loyal servant to Voldemort, he had no idea what to do…part of him wanted to join…but another part of him didn't want to serve anyone….his father had also arranged a marriage between him and a pureblooded girl named Narcissa, he was to marry her at the end of the year…they barely talked or saw each other, especially at school….he sighed in frustration as his thoughts changed to a certain red-head…she was…different than most girls he'd ever met…if he insulted her, she insulted him right back…he sort of liked that…though he'd never admit that aloud to anyone...especially her. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the red-head flying towards him. 

Ginny was surprised when she mounted her broom and took off to see Lucius flying around the pitch. She wasn't sure if she should go up to him or not…finally she decided to talk to him.

"Hey Lucius…I didn't know you liked to fly." She said.

"There are many things you don't know about me Ginny." He responded.

Ginny wasn't sure how to reply to that and decided to suggest a round of Quidditch. "Well then…do you play Quidditch?"

"Yes…I play seeker for my house." He replied proudly.

"Oh…well…let's play then shall we? We can both be seekers for our houses." Ginny smiled as she pulled her wand out and produced a ball which acted very much like a snitch used in Quidditch. She let the ball drop and watched as it took off in the air.

Lucius smirked. "You do realize you won't win right?"

"We'll see about that." Ginny grinned as she took off.

Lucius charged after her, they flew around the pitch trying to catch the ball which was flying all over the place. Ginny aimed her broom higher and flew off, going higher and higher into the sky, chasing the ball, Lucius was right on her tail, his platinum blonde hair blowing in the wind as he started inching past her. Ginny wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through his silky looking hair…she snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Lucius getting in front of her, she began to gain more speed. Ginny stretched her hand out, reaching for the snitch like ball, Lucius did the same, both reached as far as they could, trying to grab it when the ball zoomed off in the other direction, their fingers brushed against each other before they both pulled back and shot off in the opposite direction. Lucius hoped Ginny hadn't seen the slight blush that crept onto his cheeks when he felt her hand on his….Ginny was still blushing as she took off past Lucius towards the flying ball.

* * *

Present Time: 

Ron paced around the Gryffindor common room while Draco and Harry played a round of Wizards Chess. Draco had become a spy for the order of the phoenix, after a while, the trio accepted him into their group of friends.

"I cannot believe Dumbledore actually wanted Hermione to go back to the past…what if she's hurt? What if your father…no offense Draco…decided to turn on her or Ginny?" Draco shook his head. "I highly doubt father would hurt either of them when he was in his 7th year, he was a still a beginner in the death eaters circle, he hadn't even gotten his mark yet….he wasn't actually considered a death eater until the middle of his 7th year…at least that's what he told me."

"Well that makes me feel loads better." Ron said sarcastically.

Harry stopped playing chess and a sad look crossed his face at the mention of his ex.

Ron stared at his best mate and remembered that he had broken up with Ginny. "I still don't understand why you broke up with her…you're lucky you're one of my best friends."

"There's just too much going on right now…it wasn't working out…it's not her…it's me." Harry replied.

"I've heard that line a billion times Potter." Draco said.

Harry glared at him. "It's true!"

"Never said it wasn't true."

"Okay guys…anyway….I suppose we should trust Dumbledore, he did say they'd be fine." Ron tried to convince everyone, including himself.

"That's true…I can't wait until they come back, I want to know what my mum and dad were like." Harry smiled. "Now get over here and watch me beat Malfoy's ass." He smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You wish you could beat me."

* * *

Hermione ran towards the Astronomy Tower, tears falling down her face as she entered the room. She sat down on the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest, leaning her head on them. She didn't understand why she felt so hurt…Draco had called her that up until her 7th year when he switched sides. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open and close to the tower, she felt the more tears fall down her face and didn't bother looking to see who it was. 

Severus finally caught up to her and followed her into the tower, he watched as she began to cry as she sat down on the floor. He didn't know what to do…he wasn't used to comforting someone, especially after he said something stupid. He walked over towards her and sat down in front of her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and watched as she lifted her head up, she made eye contact with him, tears still falling down her face as she spoke. "What do you want?"

"I'm….sorry." He stammered, unused to apologizing to someone.

She stared at him for a few moments, trying to contemplate whether he was sincere or not. The look in his eyes told her he was, she smiled slightly at him as she tried to wipe the tears from her face. "It's okay….just don't call me that name again…deal?"

"Deal." Severus smirked at her.

Hermione, without thinking, reached out and hugged him, he froze at first but then gently wrapped his arms around her waist. They slowly pulled back and Severus stood up, he offered his hand to her and she accepted He pulled her up to standing beside him. Hermione felt her stomach grumble in hunger and laughed. "Well, I think it's time for lunch."

Severus nodded and walked with her down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Lucius and Ginny were within arms reach of the ball, both of them closing in on it. Reaching as far as she could without falling off of her broom, Ginny grabbed at it, opening her fist, the ball lay in her hand. She smirked at Lucius who was rendered speechless at her beating him. She aimed her wand at the ball and it disappeared. Slowly, she lowered herself to the ground and hopped off her broom, Lucius landed alongside her and got off his broom. "You were just lucky, if we had been in a quidditch match I would have beat you." He said. 

Ginny laughed. "Sure you would have."

He glared at her.

"Anyway…it's time for lunch." Ginny said as she resized her broom and put it in her pocket. Both of them walked in silence towards entrance to the school.

* * *

Present Time: 

New memories flowed through Sirius head as he walked towards the Great Hall. He slowed down and leaned his head against the wall near a classroom. He began to hit his head against it a few times, muttering to himself about liking Miss Weasley….he definitely owed them a huge apology when they returned, especially Miss Weasley….he was still having a hard time believing that Miss Granger had gotten his younger self to actually apologize to Severus….he proceeded to bang his head against the wall some more.

"I always knew you had issues… not that I care but…..why are you attempting to injure yourself?" Severus sneered as he walked by and noticed what Sirius was doing.

Sirius turned around and faced the Head of Slytherin. "I do not have issues….my memories are changing just like yours are…" He trailed off as Severus interrupted him.

"Ahh…yes…you apologized to me." He smirked, out of everything that was happening in his memories, he thoroughly enjoyed it when he suddenly remembered Black apologizing to him….he would thank the little know-it-all for that.

Sirius glared at him. "Piss off."

"Now Black, there's no need for foul language." He scowled, he was really enjoying himself now.

Sirius gave him another glare before turning and walking down the corridor.

* * *

Lunch was over and the girls checked their schedule, it was time for their afternoon class of Potions, they slowly made their way towards the classroom. Severus and Lucius were already there. Sirius scowled as he watched the two girls walk over to their partners. 

"Jealous?" James asked him.

"I am not jealous, like she would even go for the arrogant git." Sirius scoffed.

"Uh huh, sure you're not…" He smiled knowingly.

"Let's just focus on class." Sirius groaned.

Professor Slughorn walked into the room and began lecturing on the properties of a healing potion before requesting homework assignments from everyone. Finally, he dismissed the class.

Lily watched as Ginny and Hermione got up to leave and walked over towards them. "Hey you two…I was wondering…if you aren't busy tonight…would you like to go on a girls night out? I thought we could go grab something to eat…and drink." Lily grinned suggestively. "We could go to the Enchanted Café."

Ginny and Hermione smiled, this was exactly what they needed. "Sounds like fun, where should we meet up with you? What time?" Hermione asked.

Lily beamed. "Great, let's meet at the Entrance Hall at seven."

"Alright, we'll see you then." Ginny replied as they walked off towards their common room.

Lily smiled and proceeded to go and meet up with James who was waiting by the classroom door.

* * *

Present Time: 

Severus slammed open Albus' office door and scowled at the Headmaster….he was furious….the damn Gryffindor was getting to close to his younger self for his liking.

"That is it, I want them out of the past now Albus!" He yelled.

"Severus, calm down….if you really want the girls back here then I will bring them back….tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! Why not now!"

Albus chewed on a lemon drop as he spoke. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

Severus glared at him. "Why must you insist on speaking in such a mysterious manner Albus? It's infuriating!"

He just smiled at his colleague as he offered him some lemon drops.

Severus shook his head and walked out…at least those girls would be out of his past tomorrow...he was definitely going to have a word with Miss Granger when she returned.

* * *

Dinnertime came around and Hermione and Ginny finished getting dressed, Ginny wore a light blue sweater and skirt with sandals. Hermione was dressed in black pants, a red long sleeve dress shirt and black heels…Ginny talked her into wearing the outfit, she felt uncomfortable in it but figured she'd be okay for one night. Both girls slipped their robes over their outfits and headed out into the common room where Remus and James were playing chess and Sirius was watching. 

"Wow, you two look nice." James smiled.

Ginny and Hermione smiled back at him. "Thank you."

"I agree, you both look great." Remus complimented them.

The girls grinned at him and turned to leave.

"Absolutely delectable if I do say so myself." Sirius said as he walked in front of Ginny. "Where are you two going tonight?"

"Girls night out with Lily." Hermione replied.

"Oh…can I come?" He asked, eyeing Ginny up and down.

Ginny shook her head. "It's a girls night out." She smirked at him and walked out of the room along with Hermione.

"Nice try Sirius…she isn't interested." Remus said.

Sirius scowled at him. "Shut up Moony."

"You should know better Padfoot, I didn't even bother asking Lily, she would have just given me the same answer." James added.

Sirius just rolled his eyes at the both of them.

* * *

Lily, Ginny, and Hermione arrived at the café and found an empty table to sit at. A waitress came by and took their orders. Hermione ordered a burger and french fries along with Lily, and Ginny ordered a grilled cheese sandwich with fries. Everyone had a round of butterbeer. 

After they finished their meals, the three girls sat around the table laughing about different topics, Lily smirked as she pulled something out of her robes pocket. She looked around to make sure no one else saw and unscrewed the lid on the bottle. Ginny's eyes lit up…it was her favorite type of alcohol…Crown Royal….she grinned as Lily began to pour it into their drinks. Hermione wondered if it was going to taste funny since she was mixing butterbeer and liquor, she wasn't much of a drinker but she decided to have a little fun tonight…she'd definitely have a tale to tell Harry when she got back.

They drank their first round of butterbeer mixed with the crown royal and ordered another round.

A few rounds later and they were all feeling pretty good.

"So…who do you like right now? Which guy at Hogwarts catches your fancy?" Lily asked.

Ginny laughed. "Hmm…well…none of them really…L…Lucius is handsome….but nothing will happen between us…Sirius won't leave me alone." She slurred, the alcohol was already taking a heavy effect on her.

"Really?" The other red head raised an eyebrow. "Well, I have to admit he is pretty good looking…but he's an arrogant prick…don't worry about Sirius…he's always like that…I happen to fancy James myself…how about you Hermione?"

Hermione looked over at the girls. "Ummm…"

Ginny interrupted her. "Severus Snape….that's who." She grinned.

Hermione blushed….if it wasn't the alcohol talking for Ginny she'd have hexed her for that.

Lily took a gulp of her drink. "Wow…I never really found him…to be handsome…that's cool though…wonder what they're like in bed."

Ginny was drinking her butterbeer when Lily said that and wound up spitting her drink out. "I cannot believe you said that….I do not want…to imagine what Lucius Malfoy is like in bed." She said, slurring her words a bit.

"Sure you don't." Lily raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Hermione blushed even more as she shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

The rest of the night consisted of talk about boys, sex, and many things none of them would have normally said Luckily Hermione and Ginny weren't drunk enough to slip out information about them being from the future, it was bad enough that Lucius and Severus knew about it, they didn't need anyone else learning about it. Later on, Hermione happened to glance at the clock and realized it was getting to be one in the morning. She got up and helped Lily and Ginny to the door. Ginny insisted she could walk on her own and managed to get a few steps ahead of Lily and Hermione before stumbling and falling over onto her arse. Hermione laughed and helped her back up. They slowly made their way back to Hogwarts, Hermione was thankful she hadn't drank as much as the two girls had cause then they probably would have passed out in the café.

Finally, they made it back to Hogwarts and walked towards Gryffindor Tower. Hermione cursed to herself for letting Ginny talk her into wearing heels, her feet hurt badly. Once they got to their dormitories, Hermione helped Lily to her room and then went with Ginny to their room. Once they got into their dormitory, they saw that their roommate, whom was usually never in the room, was asleep. Hermione watched as her red haired friend fell onto her bed and passed out. She smiled and shook her head as she went to her own bed and laid down, taking off her shoes and smiling contently as she pulled the blankets over herself.


	4. Everytime

Chapter 4 - Everytime

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews again, hehe, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Hermione hummed to herself as she got dressed, looking over, she saw Ginny squinting her eyes and pulling the blankets over herself. She shook her head, she was glad she hadn't given herself a hangover, apparently Ginny had one though, it was a good thing today was the beginning of the weekend….she decided that she'd try and find Severus, maybe she could somehow get him to talk about his life…she really didn't want to come right out and say "By the way, if you haven't already, you're going to become a death eater and you really should refrain from taking the mark." even though he knew of them being from the future she was sure that wouldn't go over well.

* * *

Present Time: 

Severus awoke with more memories sweeping through his head, he groaned and proceeded to get up. He got dressed in his usual teaching robes and smirked when he remembered that Albus was suppose to bring the two chits back, he quickly made his way to his fireplace and flooed himself to Albus' office.

He dusted himself off as he stepped out of the fireplace.

Albus looked up from the parchment he was writing on. "Ah…I suppose you're here to see to it that I bring the girls back?"

Severus nodded as he walked up to his desk.

Albus' eyes twinkled as he stood up and walked around the desk. He pulled a time turner from around his neck and turned it a few times before handing it to Severus along with an invisibility cloak that he had pulled out of his robes pocket. "I was originally planning on going back and getting them myself, but since you're here, you can do it Severus…just remember not to let your younger self see you or Lucius' younger self…once you have both girls…turn the time turner five times to the right…good luck." Before Severus could argue with him, the room began to change. He cursed at the Headmaster as he went back in time.

* * *

Back in the Past: 

He found himself in the same room, the only difference was that the furniture was arranged differently. Luckily, the younger version of Albus wasn't in his office…..Severus slipped on the invisibility cloak the Headmaster had given him and began to walk out of Albus' office.

Severus began to wander around the halls, trying to think of where the damned Gryffindors could be at….he had no idea where the female Weasley would be but he did know of the one place the little know-it-all would go to…the library. He began walking towards the library and stopped near the doors to the library when he saw a certain bushy haired girl standing outside next to the entrance talking to a black haired boy. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized that it was him that she was talking to. He moved closer so he could hear what they were saying.

"Hermione….I've been meaning to ask you this….why did your friend call me professor when she first saw me? Am I a professor in your time?"

Hermione stared at him in surprise, unsure of what to say….she didn't want to lie to him. "Yes….I really can't tell you much more than that, I'm sorry."

The younger Severus nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to go and do some studying in the library…would you like to join me?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure…I don't have anything else to do." He replied, they both turned and walked inside the library.

Severus mouth dropped open in shock when he watched one of his brightest students…though he'd never tell anyone he thought that…tell his younger self that he was a professor in the future. He groaned in frustration…damn chit didn't know when to keep her mouth shut and now he had to wait until one of them left the library before he could take the girl and go after Miss Weasley….he really had no desire to relive his schooldays. He quickly entered the library as two people exited and went over to the table that he and his student were currently occupying. He leaned against the bookshelf behind Hermione and hoped no one would come over to grab a book where he was at.

Soon, about an hour later, his younger self left for his dormitory and Hermione was packing her books into her bag. She clenched her teeth in frustration, she really wanted to get right to the point with him but she knew she couldn't, when she had asked about his family, he reacted angrily at first and then said he'd rather not talk about his home life. She felt like kicking something but took a deep breath instead and finished putting the rest of her books into her bag.

Severus watched her for a moment, noticing the frustrated expression on her normally calm face, before lunging at her. He threw part of his cloak over her, grabbed her around the waist with one hand and covered her mouth with his other hand, dragging her into the back of the library where no one was at. She struggled against him and attempted to grab her wand but Severus was too quick, he released his hold on her waist, snatched her wand out of her hand and pulled his own wand out, quickly casting a silencing spell. He took his other hand off of her mouth and she turned around to face him.

Hermione let out a gasp of surprise as she faced him. "Professor Snape…..what…how did you get here? Why are you here?"

Severus sneered at her. "The Headmaster sent me to get you and Miss Weasley out of here….now where is your friend?"

"Wait…why did Professor Dumbledore send you? I was under the impression that I was to use my own time turner to take myself back when the time was right….and why didn't he come instead?" Hermione asked, she didn't want to leave until she and Ginny somehow stopped both Severus and Lucius from taking the mark.

"He sent me now because I do not want you or Miss Weasley interfering in things that are not your concern." He growled.

"Not our concern? But sir…the headmaster asked for us…well he asked me to do this….I just wanted to help." Hermione said.

Severus glared at her. "Your help is no longer needed Miss Granger."

Hermione stared at him in silence, for some reason it hurt her to hear him say that to her.

"I am asking you again….where is Miss Weasley?"

"I'm not sure, the last time I saw her, she was sleeping. She could be at the pitch or hanging out with Lily or Lucius…though I'm not sure where they'd be." Hermione replied.

"Let's go check the pitch first." Severus said, gritting his teeth in frustration as he waited for her to move.

"Wait…give me my wand back." She told him. Severus thrust her wand back into her hand and waited for her to began walking.

She began to get out from under the cloak when Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her back roughly, she lost her balance and stumbled into him, nearly knocking him over. He grasped her by her arms to steady her before speaking. "Try not to be so clumsy." He sneered. Hermione glared at him. "That will be 10 points off Gryffindor when we get back for glaring at a teacher….now stay under here, I don't need my younger self trying to talk to you again." He hissed as he released her arms.

Hermione sighed and began to walk in front of him, heading towards the entrance hall.

They walked outside and headed for the Quidditch pitch….

Then they went to the astronomy tower…

And afterwards they headed to Gryffindor Tower…still no Ginny….

Severus groaned in frustration as he walked behind Hermione, where the hell was the damned girl…his patience was wearing thin and he was tempted to reveal himself to one of the faculty members…preferably Albus since he seemed to know everything, and demanded to know where the girl was.

"Let's go check the lake." Hermione said as she began walking.

"Why didn't you mention this when we were by the lake Miss Granger?" He snarled as he followed her.

Hermione sighed. "I just thought about it."

* * *

Ginny sighed as she sat down by the lake, deep in thought. She had a lot of thoughts running through her head this morning, she smiled as she thought about the girls night out. She had trouble remembering part of what happened due to her drinking too much but she did remember discussing Lucius…suddenly she heard someone say her name and she stood up, she looked around but couldn't see anyone. Ginny let out a scream as someone grabbed her, she started to struggle as some sort of material was thrown over her until she saw Professor Snape and Hermione standing behind her. "Sir…what are you doing here?" She asked. 

"I was sent here to bring you two back before either of you could say something more idiotic."

"Idiotic? Sir….what are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"You told my younger self and Lucius that you were from the future…and like I already told you Miss Granger, I do not need either of you meddling in things that are none of your concern." He sneered at them as he took out the Headmaster's time turner.

"But we can't leave yet!" Ginny protested.

Severus looked over at her. "The past is not your concern anymore."

The red head gritted her teeth, trying to calm her infamous temper that threatened to break free as he turned the time turner…the lake began to change until they were now back in their own time.

Severus took off the invisibility cloak and began to walk towards the entrance to the castle not caring whether or not the two girls followed him. Hermione and Ginny followed behind him…both were upset that they had not been able to change the past.

* * *

Present Time: 

Albus smiled when he heard his door open and saw Severus walking in, Hermione and Ginny coming in behind him.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley." He greeted them and looked over at Severus. "I think you should head to your rooms Severus…Lucius decided to pay you another visit and is awaiting you there."

Severus groaned in frustration as he turned and exited the room, his black robes billowing behind him.

Hermione walked towards the Headmaster's desk. "Sir what happened? Why did you have us come back so soon?"

"Well….Severus was getting a bit frustrated at his memories changing and Lucius came by…he knows what's going on and so I had no choice but to bring you two back here…I was going to bring you back yesterday but I decided to wait until today to get you, I figured you could at least have one last night in the past."

Hermione and Ginny stared at him. "But we…we failed.."

Albus interrupted her, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "You did not fail….your mission has barely begun…you may not have been able to change the past…but you can still change the future….remember to keep an open mind."

The girls looked at each other…was he implying that they could still change their professor and Lucius Malfoy? They wanted to ask the headmaster but his tone signaled the end of the conversation.

Hermione and Ginny smiled at him before turning and leaving the room.

Albus smiled, his plan was going exactly the way he wanted it to.

* * *

As soon as the girls walked into their common room they were practically attacked by their friends. It was a bit awkward for Harry and Ginny, they finally settled on a handshake as they greeted each other. Ron pulled Ginny and Hermione towards him in a bone crushing hug, Draco smiled at both of them before hugging them as well. 

A tall man walked into the room, it was Sirius. He smiled at the girls and went over and hugged them. "Can you two forgive an old man for trying to hit on you in his past?"

Hermione laughed. "You are anything but old Sirius."

"We forgive you." Ginny grinned.

"Hit on you….Sirius! You didn't!" Harry looked shocked at his Godfather.

Sirius smirked. "What can I say…I love women."

"You didn't do anything right?" Ron asked while looking a little green at the idea of Sirius and his sister or best friend snogging or something worse.

Hermione and Ginny laughed again. "No he was just being a little too friendly." Ginny replied with a smile.

Harry and Ron made gagging noises as they sat down.

"So you were a ladies man?" Draco asked as he sat down next to the guys.

"You could say that." Sirius grinned as he also sat down.

Soon, they all began asking questions.

"Did you meet my mum and dad?" Harry asked.

"What was my father like back then?" Draco looked at them.

"Yeah what was his father like towards you two? And Snape?" Ron added.

Hermione and Ginny laughed. "One question at a time guys."

An hour or so later, after much discussion of their few days spent in the past, everyone went off in different directions except Hermione and Ginny. They stayed in the common room, reading books. Ginny was reading a romance novel and Hermione was reading a book on shape shifting. Suddenly a tapping noise was heard at the window. Ginny put her book down and got up, she headed over to the window and opened it, a black owl flew in with a parchment tied to it's leg. The bird landed on Hermione's lap, hooting softly at her. She smiled at the owl as she untied the parchment from it's leg and unfolded it. She began to read it out loud.

_Miss Granger,_

_See me in my classroom at 8 o'clock tonight, bring Miss Weasley along with you._

_Professor Snape_

"I wonder what he wants." Ginny said.

"We'll find out." Hermione sighed as she got up, the owl hooted again and took off out the window.

* * *

Later on that evening: 

The girls began to make their way to the dungeons, wondering why the potions master wanted to see them.

They walked down the long corridor in the dungeons and finally arrived at Severus' classroom. Hermione knocked on the door and was greeted with a stern, "Enter."

The girls walked in and were shocked to see Lucius Malfoy standing next to their professor.

"Um…you wanted to see us sir?" Ginny looked at the Potions professor, avoiding Lucius cold stare.

Severus nodded. "Follow me." He turned and walked towards a wall….he really despised the idea of having two of his students see his personal rooms but Lucius insisted he talk to Miss Weasley alone, he wanted to talk to Her…Miss Granger alone as well….since when did he start referring to her by her first name….oh yes…in the past, he gritted his teeth in anger as he tapped his wand on the wall. "If either of you utters a word about anything dealing with my rooms, I will personally see to it that you are expelled." He hissed as the wall slid open to reveal his rooms. Everyone walked in and Lucius looked over at Severus.

"Where are Miss Weasley and I to talk in?" He asked, looking in distaste at Ginny as he spoke.

Severus sat down on his couch. "Go into my room…don't do anything stupid." He warned him.

Lucius turned and walked towards the door leading into Severus' bedroom, Ginny trailed behind him.

As they shut the door Severus turned to Hermione who was sitting down in the armchair next to the couch.

* * *

"So, why did the old man want you and Miss Granger to go back in time?" Lucius asked, he hadn't really got much of an explanation from the Headmaster. 

Ginny stared at him before speaking. "To help you….to stop you and possibly stop Professor Snape from getting the mark."

"How heroic...he wasted his time." He sneered at her.

Ginny's eyes flashed angrily as he finished speaking. "You arrogant git!" She shouted with a sneer of her own, her temper getting the best of her. "He wanted to stop you from ever becoming a death eater!"

Lucius clenched and unclenched his fists….he was infuriated…the little chit had the nerve to not only sneer back at him but to yell at him. "Do not call me names you stupid little girl!" He growled.  
Ginny glared at him. "Then don't act like one….and I am not a stupid little girl! I don't kiss the feet of a madman!" She couldn't believe what she was saying to the known death eater…but the words just kept coming out.

* * *

"So…what did you want to talk to me about professor?" Hermione asked. 

Severus started to speak when suddenly yelling could be heard.

"It sounds like they're getting along." Hermione mumbled sarcastically.

Severus smirked as he heard her comment. "Yes….they seem to be getting along quite well…I never knew Miss Weasley could yell like that."

"You'd be surprised." Hermione chuckled.

Severus stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Why did you go back in time?" The headmaster had already explained to him why, but he wanted to hear Hermione's reasons.

"I wanted to help….I wanted to stop you and Luc…Mr. Malfoy from ever becoming involved with the death eaters."

"How Gryffindor of you." Severus sneered at her.

Hermione glared at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Watch your tongue Miss Granger…Gryffindors are known for heading face first into danger, trying to be heroic." He drawled.

Hermione glared even more at him.

* * *

Lucius was beyond infuriated now, he took a few deep breaths before he walked up towards her, looking down at her….how dare this insolent little chit talk back to him. "Do not speak of things which you do not understand!" 

"I understand perfectly….Voldemort is a psychopathic madman! You follow a man who would not hesitate to kill you or your family!" She spat at him while staring into his cold gray eyes.

Lucius was stunned into silence.

"Answer me this…why do you serve someone who enjoys humiliating you? Do you enjoy having the cruciatus performed on you?" Ginny glared at him, seething in anger at him.

"How dare you!" He growled, finally regaining his voice. "You talk of things which you do not know!"

She walked towards him. "I know exactly what I am speaking about. You just hate hearing what I have to say because it's the truth and you know it, you pompous, arrogant, bastard!" She yelled at him as she turned and stormed out of the room.

Lucius shook with anger as he watched her leave the room, he cursed and punched the wall behind him, instantly regretting that action as a sharp pain went through his now bleeding knuckles.

* * *

Severus was about to speak when the door to his room slammed open and a furious looking Ginny stormed out, her face flushed in anger. Hermione and Severus watched as she made her way out of his rooms. Lucius walked out, holding his injured hand as he made his way to the fireplace. 

"I told you not to do anything stupid." Severus said.

Lucius just glared at both of them before grabbing a pinch of floo powder and flooing back to his manor.

"I have to go sir…I need to see if Ginny is alright." Hermione said before rushing out of the room.

Severus sighed and watched as she left before getting up and heading to his room.

* * *

Ginny damn near ran out of the dungeons, she could feel the tears that threatened to spill down her face. She made her way to her dormitory, furious with herself for ever thinking she could help the death eater.

* * *

Lucius stepped out of his fireplace and into his bedroom, he groaned as he watched Narcissa walk into the room. 

"Hello Lucius…welcome home." She said huskily, she walked up to him and tried to kiss him but Lucius pushed her away.

"Not now Narcissa." He said as he made his way to the living room of his manor.

The blonde haired witch pouted. "Why?"

Lucius ignored her and proceeded to go into his living room, he sat down on his couch and called for a house elf.

Elsa, the house elf appeared. "Yes master?"

"Get me a bottle of fire whiskey and a glass." He said.

The elf smiled. "Yes, Elsa go get it for Master now." With a pop she was gone.

Seconds later, she appeared with a glass and fire whiskey, she set it down on the coffee table in front of Lucius and disappeared again.

Lucius reached out and uncapped the bottle, pouring the liquor into the glass. He grabbed the glass and took a gulp of it. It burned down to his stomach as he drank….slowly he could feel his anger disappearing as he drank more.

* * *

Draco was on his way to his dormitory when he watched as Ginny ran by him, her eyes glistening with tears, he turned around and tried to catch up with her. 

"Ginny"

Ginny slowed down when she heard her name and turned around to find Draco panting as he caught up with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Your father is a complete arsehole! No offense." She told him.

Draco smirked at her. "Father can be very difficult at times, I take it you told him about your little trip?"

The red head nodded.

"Well, give him some time to cool off, he'll come to his senses sooner or later." The blonde haired boy smiled at her. "Now, you should be getting some sleep."

Ginny smiled back at him and hugged him before turning and heading to her dormitory, wiping her tears away as she walked.

"Ginny! What happened?" Hermione yelled as she ran towards her.

"Lucius Malfoy, that's what happened." She said. "He's an arrogant, self-centered, bastard."

Hermione smirked. "Yes, Professor Snape and I could hear you yelling."

Ginny laughed. "Was I that loud? Well, anyway, I just talked to Draco and he told me to let his father cool off."

"That's probably a good idea, he knows his father better than any of us obviously." Hermione agreed as they walked into their common room.

* * *

_A dark haired man walked towards her, he reached out and pulled her towards him. She wrapped her arms around this mysterious man and looked up at him…her eyes widened as she took in the mans features, this was not a mysterious man, this was Professor Snape!_

Hermione woke up from her dream and sat up. That was some dream, she couldn't believe she was dreaming of her professor! Looking over at the bed next to her, she saw Ginny was fast asleep. She decided to get some fresh air, looking at the clock she saw it was already midnight. Hermione pulled a robe out from her trunk and slipped it on along with her shoes, she quietly walked out of the room and made her way towards the lake.  
Hermione pulled her wand out and whispered "Lumos." She slowly began walking down the stairs from Gryffindor Tower, she hoped she didn't run into anyone as she made her to the lake.

As she walked outside, she turned the light off of her wand and proceeded to walk towards the lake. It was a beautiful night out, the moonlight shone over the lake. She smiled as she sat down near it, staring out over the lake.

She thought about everything that had happened in the past few days….her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a light shone over her, she looked over and saw her Potions Master standing near her, his wand lit. She stared at him, the man was still in his teaching robes…was that all he ever wore….she also began to wonder what he was doing out in the middle of the night. "Miss Granger, what are you doing out here?" He scowled as he put the light out.

Hermione stared out onto the lake as she responded. "I'm thinking."

Severus debated whether or not to deduct house points and send her back into the castle….but he found himself feeling curious as to what she was thinking about.

"What could you possibly have to think about out here Miss Granger?" He asked, trying to sound as stern as possible.

Hermione looked at him in surprise….since when did he give a damn what his students thoughts were? Especially hers?

"Uh…no offense professor…but why do you care what I'm thinking about?"

Severus responded as he stared out onto the lake. "I'd like to know what it is that is on your mind that has caused you to sneak out here after curfew."

"Well…just everything from the past few days….I can't get it out of my head…" She trailed off.

"Hmm…well get back to your dormitory before I begin deducting house points." He replied.

Hermione stared at him in silence….one moment he's actually being somewhat civil and now he has gone back to being his stern self….Hermione shook her head in confusion and began to head back inside. "Goodnight professor."

Severus watched her as she made her way back into the castle….what was wrong with him? Why did he care what she was thinking about? He mentally kicked himself for acting that way and started heading back inside the school.

* * *

One Week Later, In the evening: 

Lucius paced around the kitchen of his manor, distracted in his thoughts. Finally the words of Miss Ginny Weasley rang through his head.

_"Answer me this...why do you serve someone who enjoys humiliating you? Do you enjoy having the cruciatus performed on you?"_

For a week now that line that she had said to him along with how she had spoken to him in his past had been replaying in his mind. He was about to sit down when his mark began to burn.

Groaning in pain, he summoned his cloak and mask and apparated out of his manor.

* * *

Hermione walked towards the Potions classroom for her detention that her professor had given her for talking without being addressed. She knocked on the door and waited to be let in. 

"Enter." A silky voice said.

The brown haired girl entered the room and shut the door behind her. She turned and faced Severus.

"You may start cleaning out those cauldrons without magic." He said, pointing to a stack of them in the corner.

Hermione groaned and set her bag on the ground before walking towards them.  
She had barely started on one when she heard her professor cry out, turning around she saw him clutching his arm….he was being summoned.

"Keep working….I'll be back later." Severus sneered as he walked towards the classroom door.

She watched as he left and then continued working on the cauldrons, even though he was a git most of the time, she still hoped he made it back okay. She began to hum a song to calm her nerves as she awaited the Potion Master's return.

* * *

"Ah…my followers…good evening." Voldemort hissed as everyone bowed to him. "Draco Malfoy…step up here." 

Lucius watched through his mask as Draco made his way over to Voldemort, kissing his hand as he kneeled before him.

Voldemort pulled his hand away and forced the boy to stand up, staring into his eyes, using legimancy to see into his mind.

"What news do you have for me?" He asked.

"Potter and his friends are annoying as ever but I figure the closer I get to them, the easier it'll be for me to led them to you my lord." Draco replied.

Voldemort stared at him for a moment before pointing his wand at him. "Very well…Crucio!"

Draco bit his lip to keep from crying out as he was hit with the curse, he fell to the ground withering in pain.

Lucius watched the scene before him and struggled with himself to not run over there and hex Voldemort for causing his son pain.

The rest of the meeting was uneventful and finally everyone had left except for Lucius and Severus.

"I need to speak with you Severus." He said to his old friend, he had finally made his mind up after seeing his son on the ground like that.

Severus looked at him. "Apparate back to Hogwarts grounds."

Lucius nodded and both men apparated back to Hogwarts. Severus began walking towards the entrance to the castle with Lucius trailing behind him.

Severus took his mask off as he walked inside, Lucius did the same and they made their way to his classroom.

Hermione was finishing up the last cauldron when the men walked into the room. She turned around and gasped in surprise at seeing Lucius walking in alongside Severus.

Severus had forgotten about her detention and tried to decide if he should let her finish or just make her leave.

"You are dismissed Miss Granger." He said as he sat down at his desk.

Hermione nodded and was thankful that he was okay and didn't appear to be hurt. She grabbed her book bag and began walking out of the room.

"Goodnight Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy." She said as she left.

The Potions professor nodded and Lucius replied. "Goodnight Miss Granger."

Severus turned to Lucius once the girl left. "What did you need to talk about?"

"I know you aren't truly working for the dark lord….you are working as a spy alongside my son against him."

The dark haired wizard tried his best to maintain an expressionless face as he replied.

"I do not know what you are talking about." He pulled out his wand and quickly cast a silencing charm.

Lucius smirked. "I am not stupid Severus, I know what you are doing….I have come to you to ask you if you can convince the Headmaster…to let me join."

Severus stood up. "Why should I believe you?"

"Take a look if you don't." Lucius replied.

Severus stared him in the eyes, performing Legimancy on him.

_In his mind he saw Lucius and Miss Weasley having a very heated argument in his room._

_"Answer me this…why do you serve someone who enjoys humiliating you, do you enjoy having the cruciatus performed on you?"_

_The scene changed and he was inside Malfoy Manor._

_He watched as Lucius drank until he was drunk that night in his manor. Sadness, regret, confusion, and bitterness flowed from the blonde haired wizard._

_The scene changed again and he saw Lucius pushing Narcissa away from him, not wanting her to touch him._

_Then he saw Lucius watching his son laying on the ground in pain, his fists clenched at his side._

Severus pulled out of his mind and tried to decide what to do next.

"Satisfied?" Lucius sneered, he did not like Severus seeing his memories like that.

Severus nodded his head. "It seems as though you have had a change of heart….why do you wish to turn against the Dark Lord?"

Lucius thought about it for a moment….part of what Ginny had yelled at him had stayed with him….he had a week to think it over…replaying all of the things he had seen and done to others in the past….then watching his son being tortured by the Dark Lord…that was the last straw.

"The final straw for me Severus, was when I watched my son laying on the ground because of him…there are several other reasons why I no longer wish to serve him."

"Very well….I will have a word with Albus…I will let you know what he has said as soon as I can…do not betray me Lucius." Severus warned him.

Lucius nodded. "Thank you Severus." With that said, the blonde haired wizard turned and left the room.

* * *

A Week Later: 

"Are you going to start the meeting yet Albus?" Sirius asked as he felt himself getting extremely impatient.

"As soon as everyone arrives." The old wizard replied, his eyes twinkling as usual.

"Isn't everyone already here?" Hermione asked as she looked around the room. She was seated in between Severus and Ginny, Tonks and Remus sat behind her with Sirius sitting next to his old friend. Mad eyed Moody, Harry, Ron, and Draco sat in the last row.

The headmaster smiled as the door next to him opened. "We have a new member everyone, I'm sure you all know him….Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius walked into the room, a regal pose about him as he scanned the room for a chair to sit in, he finally settled on sitting next to Ginny.

"Now the meeting can begin." Albus said.

"What is he doing here?" Sirius demanded to know while Remus gave him a look that clearly said 'Shut up.' Remus knew that if the headmaster trusted him enough to have him join the order then Lucius must have really changed.

"Lucius will now be spying alongside Severus and Draco." He announced. "Now if there are no more questions, let us begin."

As the meeting progressed, Ginny tried really hard not to stare at the wizard next to her….she wondered if he was doing this because of what she had told him the night she and Hermione had arrived back.

Hermione just smiled to herself as she watched Ginny fidgeting in her seat.

After the meeting was over, everyone began to leave. Draco walked up to his father.

"So, is it true…you are a spy for us?" He asked.

Lucius nodded. "Yes I'm afraid it is." He said smirking at his son.

Draco felt overjoyed at the fact that his father had finally seen the error in his ways and was now on his side.

He nodded at him and smiled before turning to walk out with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

* * *

A Few Days Later: 

"You wanted to see me Dumbl…Albus?" Lucius asked as he sat down in front of his desk.

"Yes…we have few more people coming in, I need to talk with all of you." He said, his blue eyes sparkling.

Lucius knew from how Severus always ranted about the headmaster, that those twinkling eyes always meant trouble.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Ginny entered the room along with an irritated looking Severus, and Sirius and Remus. Albus summoned some more chairs for them to sit in and waited until everyone was seated.

"Well…what did you want to talk to us about Albus?" Severus sneered.

The Headmaster popped a lemon drop into his mouth before speaking. "I have been talking to Minerva and we agreed that this is the best thing to do right now…..Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, both of you are in great danger. It has come to my attention from another spy, that Voldemort wishes to use you both of you as a means of luring Mr. Potter to him. The same goes for you Sirius, he will stop at nothing to take away those who mean the most to Mr. Potter, I believe he will try to go after the girls first though…therefore I do not think Mr. Weasley is in any more danger than he's already been in before so that is why he will remain here along with Mr. Malfoy so it doesn't look too suspicious.….but you three are in danger, you being Mr. Potter's godfather and you girls being so close to him. I have decided to send you three to a safe house for the time being until I deem it safe or as soon as the war begins."

"If that is all Albus, then I need to go attend to a potion." Severus scowled as he got up, wondering why the old man was wasting his time.

"Not so fast Severus, you and Lucius will be accompanying them along with you Remus."

All of the men except for Remus, glared at the headmaster and began arguing at once.

"No way Albus, I refuse to be locked up with them!"

"Forget it! I am not staying in a house with him!"

"Headmaster…are you bloody insane!"

The Headmaster looked at them with an amused expression on his face, the girls remained quiet, knowing he was not going to let them get out of it.

"This is not an option." He said. "All of you will be leaving tomorrow morning at nine….Severus, Lucius, you two will report to Voldemort whenever he calls you, tell him you have been put in a safe house and have no idea where you are at….which is true….just feed him lies."

Lucius sighed and nodded his head before turning to leave, Severus stood up and glared at the Headmaster and at Sirius, who glared back at him as they all made their way out of the room.

Hermione and Ginny slowly got up and smiled at Albus before walking out of his office. Neither one of them liked the idea of being sent away to some strange house but they figured it would be very amusing to watch how the men got along.

* * *

Meanwhile in the his office, Albus smiled to himself...his plan was working out...he ate another lemon drop as he thought about his plans for the group.

* * *

A/N: Up next…hehe, they get sent to the house and things will begin to heat up. I will have a website posted when I get the next chapter up so you can see what the safe house looks like. I'm going to use my Sims game to create it. 


End file.
